


Come Home, the Soldier

by alemara



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Caspian - riding for home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home, the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



The walls of Cair Paravel shine from miles away, a guiding star on the gleaming shore. "On, Destrier," he urges. "Nearly home." 


End file.
